


Exposure: Sweets

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [10]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is such a thing as too much exposure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Sweets

.

“What ever is the matter, V?”

“Evey! I thought you would be tucked up in front of the telly.”

“I would be, only I needed to make a cup of tea. “

“I’ll see you later then, best get back to your programme.”

“Not so fast, V. I asked you a question. “

“Nothing is wrong, Evey. You just surprised me. _Nothing_ is wrong.”

“Then why are you walking like a crab?”

“Ministry of Funny Walks?”

“You’re stalling, V. It doesn’t look in the least bit funny.”

“I’ve been up on the roof this afternoon.”

“I know V. I was careful not to disturb your… meditation… on _what to blow up next… again_.”

“I was _exercising_ on the roof, Evey. I just have a little bit of a cramp in my calf muscles, that is all.”

“You were jumping around on the roof? In broad daylight? Naked? That doesn’t seem like the actions of a cunning anarchist.”

“I will admit it was not one of my finest moments, Evey. However, a hot bath and I’ll be right as rain again. If you will excuse me, I—”

“Stop right there. I know I said you were walking like a crab, but I didn’t think I meant it literally. Why are you walking sideways into the hallway? The bathroom is _that_ way.”

“I can see nothing but a full explanation will suffice. As mortifying as it is to admit to it, I fell asleep on the lounger. Face down. I did not intend to and I fear I have a rather bad sunburn on my back as a result.”

“Turn around V.”

“Evey I…”

“ _Turn around_ … Bloody hell! I should have said walking like a lobster!”

“Charming, I’m sure! Evey, it is very impolite to laugh at an injured person.”

“I really… am sorry… V… It must… be… very… painful.”

“That apology would be a lot more convincing young lady if you would just stop giggling like an hyena.”

“You look just like a big piece of _Rhubarb and Custard_.”

“Well I may be hard boiled, but sweet? Really Evey, please stop laughing.”

“Sorry… V… but you’re… not… helping… with lines… like that one.”

“Now that I have amused you, I must attend to my injury.”

“Let me help you, V. I promise I won’t laugh anymore.”

“Thank you, but that is not a very good idea, Evey.”

“Don’t be ridiculous V. You need my help. How are you going to reach your back to apply the ointment without me?”

“Forget the _rhubarb and custard _sweets, Evey. I’m worried that if you start rubbing ointment into my arse I’ll end up looking like a piece of _Brighton rock._ ”__

.


End file.
